The present invention relates to electrical switches and in particular to an electrical switch having a key lock and suitable for certain override applications.
In certain applications, for example, those which provide manual override of machine guard features, it is desirable to have an override switch that may be locked against use by all but a single individual using a key or the like.
With any key switch, there is a risk that the key will be left in the lock eliminating its security.